Discover University Episodes
The Sims 4 Discover University series is about Pamela Delgato and her crazy life at the University of Britechester, and her life following after. Characters Featured * Pamela Delgato * Seth Spicer * Cain Villareal * Zayden Sheffield * Carmelo Smeets Pamela Post Uni.png Adult Seth.png Child_Cain.jpeg Zayden in CAS.jpeg Child Carmelo.jpeg Songs Featured * Can't Get Enough of the Weekend - Mindme Mindme - Can't Get Enough of the Weekend Episodes Episode 1: Discover University (13/11/19) Pamela applied and got accepted into the University of Britechester to complete a Psychology degree. She moved into the Drake Hall dorms where she met her roommate, Genevieve. Pam and her didn't get along very well. To make matters worse, Pamela was late to her first class of the term! After all her classes that day, Pam went to the cafeteria to relax. She met a vendor named Dylan, who became a potential love interest for Pam. They hit it off immediately and even flirted with one another. Pam also joined the debate team later on. Episode 2: Studying VS Partying..... (15/11/19) Pamela is a wreck. She's been failing her classes and her schedule is so busy. Pam decides to change that, by doing her homework and changing her style to more chill clothing. Pam cuts her hair too, which helps her get through soccer practice with good feedback. The end of the term came quickly and overall, Pam really wasn't prepared for it. The final exam happened the next day, which brought Pam's grades up heaps! She even got an A+ in some subjects. Then Pam threw a Keg Party to celebrate the end of the term. But of course, Pam had to get drunk on Keg Juice and woohoo in the shower with Dylan. Episode 3: Joining the Secret Society!? (17/11/19) Pam finds out that Dylan is married, which makes her super sad. But then she meets a classmate named Jordan Vale, who she speaks about her problems to. Jordan was very understanding and him and Pam became fast friends. Later on, Seth invites Pam to the romance festival, and Pam decides to bring Jordan with her. The flirty vibe of the festival made Pam and Jordan flirt with each other. Seth seemed jealous when he saw them flirting, so maybe he's interested in Pam, but she only sees Seth as a friend. Later that night, the secret society go to the Drake Hall, which makes Pam want to join the group. And she does! Episode 4: Kicked Out of our Dorm!? (19/11/19) Pamela decides to end her short-lived fling with Dylan Sigworth but is still interested in Jordan. She also decides to quit the football team as she is struggling with the pressure of working on her school work, the secret seniority and the football team. Pam is also forced to leave the dorm rooms building after having a rule of not living in dorms for more than 2 terms. Pam moves into a new house, that is located on the outskirts of the campus. Episode 5: CRAZY moving in party! (22/11/19) Pam now has roommates! Some of them include Jordan, Zara, Helén, Zayden and even Seth Spicer. All of them fit into the household well! However, Pam catches Zayden crying in the toilet, thinking Helén had cheated on him with fellow roommate, Luna, since it was in Helén' her bed. To help everyone fit in, Pam throws a spooky party, which involves many games of ping pong, keg stands and even 4 woohoos! Seth woohooed with a classmate, which made Pam feel a bit jealous, despite her love for Jordan. The next day, the friend group go to the Foxbury Commons, where Seth flirts with Pam. She responds to it by flirting back, which made Jordan mad! Episode 6: My uni roommates got PREGNANT?! (27/11/19) Pam's roommates, Luna and Zara had been revealed pregnant. At the University house while Jordan was gone, Pam was autonomously flirting with Seth, and he responded well. Pam kept on thinking about Seth for the rest of the day, but at a friend hangout, Pam asks Ciara, the sim who woohooed with Seth, about what she thought of him. Ciara said she was so in love with Seth, which made Pam a bit sad. Zara's baby was born a girl named Elizabeth, whose father is Terrence Fisher. Then Pam finishes the term with B minuses and she literally can't stop thinking about Seth. Things between Pam and Jordan are slowly becoming awkward... Episode 7: Failing UNI, Failing LIFE! (29/11/19) Luna Chui gave birth to her child, and Pam finds out that Jordan is the father! Pam becomes so mad that she kicks Jordan out of the house and ends their romantic relationship. Then Pam decides to go out for lunch with her family, and she tells them about how stressful Uni is. The next day, Pam is invited to the romance festival and she goes with a masked stranger named Luca. Pam brings Luca home, making sure Seth doesn't see him. They then went to Pam's room to woohoo. But right after, Pam finds out that Luca is a married father, so she kicks him out of the house. Episode 8: We Got Straight A's?!?! (7/12/19) Its coming up to the end of Pam's life in university and she wants to make sure she ends this term with the best grades she can with at least an A. She studies and studies as much as she can despite getting flirted with from Seth and other men, to the point where they almost sleep together, but stop themselves before anything happens. Luckily Pam's studying pays off and she manages to complete the term with the amazing grades of A+'s in all of her classes! Episode 9: Graduation! (13/12/19) Its graduation time for Pamela so she studies and studies as much as she can to try to get as high of a grade as she can, which gets her to graduate with a A-. Pam's graduation also happens to be the day after Christmas Day. Christmas also brings Pam and Seth even closer and they share their first kiss under the mistletoe and sleep together for the first time. Episode 10: LIFE AFTER UNI?! (17/12/19) Pam receives her scholarship and moves to San Myshuno after she graduates University, to start her new job as a professor. Seth moves in with her to a 1 bedroom apartment, while he keeps up with university. Then they both woohoo straight away, and Pam soon realises she's pregnant... Episode 11: We Have A Son! (19/12/19) Pam is struggling with being pregnant and not being able to pay back her student loan. Seth and Pam become an official couple and Pam invites her friends over from uni to meet up as well as her family - her step-dad and sisters. Pam and Seth welcome their son Cain. Episode 12: TWO Toddlers... (25/12/19) Pam and Seth work hard to get out of Pam's student loan debt, but all that happened was Pam getting demoted and Seth failing odd jobs. Then Seth finally found out that his sister, Eve had been killed. He seemed sad, but not completely bothered by her death. To make things a little bit better, Seth paints a large portrait of their son Cain, which Pam greatly appreciates, as Cain ages up into a toddler the same day. Episode 13: Uni Toddlers?! (28/12/19) Pam decides to meet up with her university roommates again now that they all have kids - Pam included - for a toddler play date between all the toddlers. Meanwhile, Seth has to do another 2 terms of university in hopes of graduating, whilst having to deal with also being a father. Pam and Seth have a bit of a rough patch as they argue over his parenting skills after he doesn't look after Cain whilst she is at work. However, they manage to make things right between them after the argument. Episode 14: Happy New Years Eve (30/12/19) Its the end of 2019 and its time for Pam and Seth to throw a new years eve party in their apartment. They invite their uni friends around with their own kids and end up getting drunk. Meanwhile, Pam heads into work for the first time in a while and Seth is left to look after Cain. Episode 15: Trouble Ahead.... (3/1/20) Pam and Seth's relationship hits a rough patch as she feels like she is babying him and that he is being irresponsible for spending money on something he thinks she would like. It gets worse when Pam meets a handsome co-worker, whilst at work. Could this ruin their relationship for good? Episode 16: Will They Break Up...? (7/1/20) Seth and Pam decide to go to the beach for a day with their son Cain for a little break and a fun day out. Feeling like she doesn't have a good enough relationship with Cain, Pam spends more time with him at the beach and whilst Seth works on his term paper. Pam and Seth go to the Romance Festival, which boosts their relationship. The whole weekend saves their relationship, but they decide the possibility of couple concealing. Episode 17: Cain's Birthday! (10//1/20) Cain ages up into a child and meets some new friends at the park. With trouble in their relationship, Pam and Seth decide to go to therapy, which is believed to help/mend their relationship. Will it fix it though? Episode 18: Wedding Time! (16/1/20) Things appear to be worse for Pam and Seth's relationship just as things seemed to have improved. Seth continues to go to therapy, whilst Pam is having a hard time with work as she is too sad about Seth. Meanwhile, on his first day of school, Cain makes some more friends whilst at school. The family also attend the wedding of Sammy B Villarreal and Ethan Slade at the Villarreal mansion - which is the first time since the Witches series - but Seth and Pam are still not talking to each other... Episode 19: I Didn't Want to Do This (18/1/20) Pam and Seth break up as they has decided things are not working between them, resulting in Seth moving out. For the love of Cain, they come to an agreement that Cain can stay at both their apartments. Seth and Cain move in with Zayden and his son. Episode 20: Sad Single Pringle (24/1/20) Cain is spending time at his mom's house after the agreement she and his dad made. Seth is feeling a bit low, whilst Pam is also struggling with their break up as Love Day is approaching. Pam decides to go out with her friends, which makes her feel better and gets a text from Giovani her co-worker but turns him down and she also reaches the top of her career. Meanwhile, Cain is not enjoying having to go between both Pam and Seth. Episode 21:You Can Actually "Go to School" With This Mod (28/1/20) Cain spends a few days at Seth's and is shown to be quite cheeky to the point where Seth has to give him a time out. Both Seth and Zayden seem to have gotten over their perspective break ups and decide to hang out as they're friends, leaving their sons on their own. On the Monday, Cain and Carmelo go to school - with a new "go to school" mod - where Carmelo meets almost every student in school and Cain is more interested in working out at the school's gym. Episode 22: Seth Finally Graduates! (4/2/20) Seth is very close to the end of his school year and plans to study as hard as he can as he has been on probation for 2 years now. Seth receives a phone call the day before graduation, offering him a job as a Style Influencer from an old college friend. Seth accepts the job and goes pout for a meal with his son Cain, roommate Zayden and his son Carmelo. Seth and Zayden decide to also go to a club right after, causing Cain and Carmelo to go back to the apartment. Seth also visits Pam after finding out her step-dad has died and tries to cheer her up and then graduates Brichester the following day. Category:Episodes Category:Britechester Category:San Myshuno Category:University Graduate Category:University Student